


young, scrappy and hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Fighting (mentioned sorta?), Fluff, FosterDadLin, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets into a fight at school, has some anxiety over it and honestly just needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young, scrappy and hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohNooOOOOoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohNooOOOOoo/gifts).



> oh boy-o okay, so FosterDadLin isn't my idea it's actually ohNooOOOOoo 's brainchild. You should also check out her tumblr here for more fosterdadlin!

Alex could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he sat tensely outside the principal’s office. Lin was inside talking to the principal about a fight Alex had gotten into. His fingers curled along the edge of the hard plastic chair he was seated in as he stared straight ahead with fear-ridden eyes. This was it. Lin was going to decide that this was too much and he was going to end back up in the system. He was going to end up in another shitty home and this time he wouldn’t be able to escape. 

At the mere thought of this, Alex’s heart picked up and started to race even faster; his breath struggled to match his racing heart as he started to tremble. What was taking so long? What were they saying? Alex told the principal what happened but what if he was telling Lin something different? 

It wasn’t his fault, really. Some asshole was picking on a freshman in the hall and Alex couldn’t just stand by! He tried to talk down the bully first but seeing that the bully wasn’t of very high intelligence, Alex was forced to take things to the “next level.” A.K.A, shoving the bully away from the freshman, which was all well and good until he threw a punch that buried itself in Alex’s stomach. What happened next was a blur, before Alex knew it, he had returned the punch with such a force that landed the brute square on his ass. By that time, he was being pulled away by another student and a teacher had rushed onto the scene. Alex was barely able to say anything before he was dragged to the principal’s office alongside the bully.

That was about an hour ago. Back in the present, Alex was still waiting anxiously for Lin to finish up. The bully had already been interrogated and picked up, but Alex didn’t care about that. All he cared about was the fact that he might, no probably, would be kicked out of the one good foster home he was placed in. 

The scrawny teen leaped to his feet at the sound of the door creaking open. His gaze landed on Lin who was in the midst of farewells and thank-you’s. The older man’s face was unreadable which only increased Alex’s sickening anxiety. His heart felt as though it was about to spring out of his chest and he was shaking so hard one would think he was standing in a snowstorm. 

As Lin approached him, Alex scrambled for his backpack and swallowed hard. “Let’s go.” Was all his foster father said before walking out alongside him. He was probably going to wait until they got to the car to yell at him. Granted, Lin had yet to yell at him but Alex knew that just one thing like this could make a person snap. 

Slowly, Alex climbed into the car with shaky hands and fearful eyes. He stared straight ahead as Lin slid in next to him. “I’m not mad at you,” Lin finally said, his tone soft without a hint of underlying disappointment. Alex jerked his head up in confusion, his eyes met Lin’s face which was soft and warming. What did he mean he was not mad? How could he not be mad?! He got into a fight…sort of.

“You were standing up for another student, how could I be mad?” Lin pointed out, a hint of a smile crossing his face. “I don’t exactly condone fighting but, sometimes, with people like that words just aren’t enough.”

“I…I tried talking to him…” Alex began, trailing off. He hated how his voice trembled as he was still caught in the grips of a panic attack. “I-I’d never fight without reason! Well…physically…” He added, resigning his gaze back down.

“I know, mijo, I know,” his foster father pointed out. Reaching out, the older man put a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you for standing up for those who can’t stand up for themselves.” Lin told him, pride glimmering in the depths of his own chocolatey brown eyes.

“You…are?” Alex asked, blinking as his anxiety began to loosen its cruel hold and melt away. Proud? Of him? For punching someone? It sounded insane but, what Lin said made sense.

Lin nodded, “I am,” he confirmed before removing his hand from the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to stand up for others, but that doesn’t mean I want you to go around punching people.” Lin commented with a light-hearted chuckle, but there was meaning behind this statement.

“Of course,” was all Alex said before the car pulled out of the school parking lot and the two began their journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> why are all my stories so short sobs


End file.
